Holes of the Heart
by KokoroUnleashed
Summary: PAUSED DUE TO HEAVY WRITERS BLOCK - Lucy used to be a great singer, but when a certain accident happened she gave up on almost everything. 5 years later, she moves to Magnolia. What events will this town bring her?
1. 1: Reunited

**Teehee! My first Fairy Tail story! Sorry for the bad summary :x but hopefully this story will go as good as it was in my head x_x Lets find out!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO CHARACTERS. THESE ARE PURELY COPYRIGHTED TO SOME... COMPANY idk**

Summary: Lucy was a great singer. She's stopped singing because of an accident years ago. It's high school now. Will she be able to get over what happened? Or will her emotions get the best of her?

**Story... START!**

**-x-**

Chapter 1: Reunited

**-x-**

Her dull eyes stared at the front door before her. She finally decided to stop procrastinating and go outside. In someone else's eyes, it would've seem like it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a perfect blue color, the grass was a beautiful green. However, to her, there was no beauty. All she saw was the sun, a blue sky, and grass. Nothing special. She made her way to school, staring in front of her with no expression.

Lucy had moved in less than a week ago. She lived by herself, but her father still payed for the bills; her mother was dead. Recalling on these facts, she let out a weak sigh. She had finally made it to school; it took her at least 10 minutes to walk there, despite the fact that she was a few houses down the street. Her eyes gazed up at the school. In all honesty, she was afraid to go inside, but then again she looked like a freak just standing there. Not that she really cared. Finally, she slowly made her way to school. She had already memorized her locker number. Unfortunately, it seemed as if there were many of the popular kids lockers next to hers. She waited until most of them had left to put away her backpack, and get out her class needs. Which was, for now, just a notebook and a pencil case. As she made her way to class, she glanced every now and then to the kids around her.

_I used to be like them._

She frowned a bit, and entered the class. They were all chatting happily about what happened over the summer. Stuff like that didn't matter to her. Her summer was depressing, in other people's perspective. She wasn't able to do anything. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She basically sat in her room, reading the one book she had, the one she had read at least 100 times. No exaggeration. When her mom called her down to meals, she came. After that, she'd go back up, and start to read again.

_Now, I won't be able to be with anyone anymore._

Not that it really made a difference. She'd probably only eat when she was starving, and read the whole day. She was kinda getting tired of that book, but she didn't want to go out and get a new one. That meant interaction with others. There was no way she was doing that.

The teacher came in, and her spacing out stopped. Despite her condition, she could focus on the teacher. An idea popped in her idea. If she didn't want to read, she could study. That way, she could get even better grades! It was the first time in a very long time she had payed enough attention to something to actually get an idea.

Eventually the students settled down, and the teacher could start teaching. He first introduced himself. "I'm Mr. Freed, your Math teacher. I have some rules for you all to follow by. First, be on your best behavior. Second, turn in your homework on time. No excuses. Third, NO sleeping, passing notes, texting, or throwing things. If any of you break these rules, well... you'll see what happens. That's all. Now, to start on your lesson..."

For the next hour, he went on about Algebra stuff. Lucy payed attention and took notes. It was for studying. Nothing else. When class was over and Mr. Freed left, everyone got back to talking to their friends. I just stared, emotionless, at my books. She accidentally tuned in onto someones conversation.

"You should go over to her, if you're so worried."

"But isn't she kinda... scary? In a way..."

"Pshh. You all are such scaredy-cats."

"Oh? Then why don't you do it, flametard?"

"What'd you say, ice head?"

"Guys, stop it."

"Y-yes sir—I mean ma'am!"

Lucy smiled slightly—in her mind. They were entertaining. She wondered, though, who they were talking about.

"Okay! I'll do it!"

"You're always so full of energy, Natsu!"

Giggling was heard.

"You better go now, man."

Lucy was putting her stuff away, and was about to stand up, when she heard that statement.

_No... He wouldn't... Don't get your hopes up, Lucy. Don't get your hopes up..._

Footsteps. They were coming closer to her. She looked down, afraid. What was going to happen? She hasn't been approached since... _that _happened. She clenched her hands in shaky fists, eyes wide.

_Stop... Don't come closer... No... I don't want this...!_

Lucy quickly picked up her books and ran for it. She stopped once outside and went up against the wall, panting hard.

_What was that? Why did I run? Why am I... shaking...?_

Lucy picked up her hands and looked at them. They were shaking, a lot. She finally realized why.

_I haven't been approached in so long... I got scared... frightened.._

Tears appeared in her eyes.

_No... I can't be seen like this... Where do I go? Where?_

"Dude! She ran from you!"

Laughter.

"Shut up! I'm not giving up!"

"You really never do."

"Is that a complement?"

Laughter, again.

"Of course, you firebrain!"

"What'd you say, iceblock?"

"Guys, stop it NOW!"

"Y-yes Erza!"

Lucy frowned, and made her way to the ladies room. Hopefully, no one was there. To her luck, no one was. She looked at herself in the mirror – something she hadn't done in forever. Her eyes were red, as well as her nose and cheeks. Tears were slowly streaming down her face. She touched them, a bit surprised, but didn't show it.

_Why am I crying?_

She let out a soft sigh, splashed water on her face, dried, then went outside, her eyes closed.

_I'm acting weird...What is with me?_

The next class was about to begin. She was afraid to go back in there. In there were the guys who tried to get close to her. She couldn't handle that. Yet, she had to go to class. She didn't know what to do. Not a clue. She felt someone bump into her from behind. She looked up. There, standing before her, was a guy with black spiky hair, and dark blue, cold eyes. She quickly looked away and went into class, sitting in her usual seat, trying to act like nothing happened. It was easy. She had been doing it for years on end.

The next class, English taught by Ms. Evergreen, went by in a flash. Immediately, everyone got back to their gossiping. Lucy sighed, then accidentally tuned in on the same group from before.

"Dude. I bumped into her, and guess what? She looked back at me, and I realized, she really is cute up close."

Her eyes widened as she tried her hardest not to look over at them.

"Dude seriously? You beat me to it! You asshole!"

"Eh? You say something, hothead?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me you ice head!"

"Natsu, that wasn't ignoring."

"I don't care! It pissed me off!"

"If Erza were here she'd totally kill you!"

Giggling.

"Argh! I'm going to try again! You guys watch and see!"

Footsteps, heading toward her.

Closer...

And closer...

Until the boy was directly over her. She looked down at her desk, clenching her fists.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Be calm. Calm._

"Hey!"

She could hear the cheerfulness in his voice.

_I used to have that same kind of feeling in my voice.._

"Oiii! Anybody there?"

She looked away, ignoring him, staring outside the window.

His groupies laughed at him. "Haha! He can't even get her attention! What a loser!"

_This is starting to get annoying..._

"Well why don't try, you stupid blockhead?"

"Fine! I will!"

The boys switched places.

"Hey. Remember me? I just bumped into you a sec ago. Got some time to talk?"

_I never talk to strangers._

"See! You can't do it either!"

More laughter.

Tears came to my eyes.

_Is that I am? A game? To believe I even..._

I started shaking, both angry and devastated.

He started to talk again, but she cut him off by standing up quickly. She looked over at them, her tears starting to pour out.

"Is that all I am? Just a stupid game? You don't even know me! Back off and leave me alone!" she screamed and rushed out of the classroom.

_I don't know what to do._

_Where do I go?_

_How do I even face anyone again?_

_I was just trying to live here without being noticed._

_That's all been ruined!_

_It's their fault!_

_It's all their fault!_

She slammed her hands against a wall, completely destroyed. She fell to the ground, sobbing.

_I can't do anything. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do. It's over. It's all over!_

She slammed her fist against the wall.

"Dammit... Damn it all!" she sobbed. She hadn't felt this way since that accident years ago, but this is only a fraction of the pain she felt then.

The students were let out of their classrooms for lunch.

_I can feel them. They're staring. They're all staring at me._

She was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a close hug. Her eyes went wide.

_What..? What is this? What the hell is happening?_

She was too afraid to look up at the person who had captured her into a warm hug. Whoever it was grabbed her hand and began to take her somewhere. She closed her eyes tightly.

_Who is this? What's going on?_

They placed her against a wall, and started patting her eyes dry with a handkerchief. She waited until the person was done, and looked up. Her eyes widened.

_No... no way..._

The girl had messy blue hair with a hairband in it.

_This... this can't be happening._

"Levy..?"

The girl smiled a bright smile. "You know it."

The tears returned to her eyes, and she hugged the young girl tightly. "Oh my goood! Levyyyy!" she sobbed.

Levy patted Lucy's back. "I'm here, Lu. I'm here..."

"Why are you here Levy?" Lucy asked between sobs.

"Remember when I moved away 5 years ago?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded.

"This is where I moved, silly," Levy snickered, sticking out her tongue at her.

Lucy hugged her best friend again. "I had no idea!" she cried.

Levy patted her back. "I'm in the class next door to you, Lu. Just come over break any time you want."

Lucy, for the first time in years, smiled. And not just a plain old smile. It was a smile that was overcome with absolute joy, a smile that shined, like the sun that she didn't even take a second look at today.

"Well, we're going to miss lunch at this rate, Lu. Let's get going," Levy said, holding out her hand to Lucy.

Lucy nodded, that smile still plastered on her face, as they walked together into the cafeteria.

"Let's sit at a table for just the two of us, okay?" Levy offered. Lucy took that offer as they found one, and sat down.

"So, Lu, how's that singing going? How are Johnathon and the others?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy looked down, her hair blocking her face.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Levy asked, surprised at her sudden change in attitude.

"Yes... something... horrible..." Lucy whispered. Then, she looked up with a bright smile. "But, let's not talk about that for now, okay?"

Levy looked at her friend with a worried expression. "Okay... if that's what you want, Lu.."

By the way her friend looked at her like that, Lucy could tell that she was more than worried. She was... it was hard to explain in words.

"Anyway, Lu. I heard you scream earlier. What happened?" Levy asked, though she knew it would be hard to discuss with Lucy, knowing her.

"These jerks were coming up to me and trying to talk to me. But that's not the bad part. They were treating it as a sort of game. 'See who gets Lucy to talk first,' I guess."

Levy rolled her eyes, letting out a 'psshh.' "Well, now you have me to talk to. You don't have to hold it all in anymore," she said with a large grin.

Lucy giggled. "Yea, you're right."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Levy and Lucy let out a groan, not wanting to separate. They gave each other a small hug as they neared their classrooms. They said their good-byes, and went back into given classrooms.


	2. 2: The Hook Up

**I'm actually quite satisfied with that last chapter! (But that's just my opinion.) I hope everyone is excited to see what happens!**

**To answer the questions of those who reviewed:**

**ShiningStellar: I am indeed explaining what happened in Lucy's past in later chapters. Not exactly sure what chapter it will be in – I'm kinda going with the flow. And I didn't really think the angst was... excessive. I was just putting lots of detail :( I didn't know if it would bother anyone... but thanks for your review!**

**(I really hope this chapter is long enough for those always-waiting readers... ._.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story**

**-x-**

Chapter 2: The Hook Up

**-x-**

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she made her way to her desk. She could feel everyone's stares, but she couldn't care less. She just reunited with her best friend from grade school. How could she not smile?

After a couple more moments of staring, everyone just went back to gossiping, like they didn't even notice. She heard the same group as always talk about her.

"Hey, man... she's smiling."

"Didn't she run out of here crying?"

"Yea.. I wonder what happened?"

"I'll go ask."

One of the two guys from the group went next to her. "Hey! What's up?" he asked.

She figured that she couldn't ignore them, but she didn't want to talk to them, either. So, she looked up at the boy that was talking to her, smiling brightly.

"It doesn't concern you. Please go back to your little 'clique' and stop talking about me. It's annoying."

The boy looked surprised, at a loss for words.

Lucy gave him a dark glare. "Now."

The boy gulped and headed back towards his friends.

"Dude. That chick is scary."

"She hates you man. How could she be nice to you?"

"Why don't you try then?"

Again with the game.

The other boy came towards me, but I shot him a smile before he made it all the way.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you or your friends. Thank you."

The boy rushed back.

"Dude, you're right. She is scary."

"Oh my. Gray and Natsu actually agreeing with one another."

Giggling.

"Oh, shush Lisanna. It happens every now and then."

Lucy looked up at the clock, ignoring the rest of their conversation.

_The teacher should be coming any second... then school will end... and I'll get to see Levy again!_

She grinned to herself, kicking her legs back and forth. She couldn't contain her excitement.

An hour later, the class was over, and it was time to go home. Lucy rushed out of the classroom, and went straight to the class next door and went up to Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy said happily.

"Hey, Lu!" Levy replied with a large grin. "What's up?"

"I was wondering what direction your house was," Lucy said with a grin.

"Oh. It's on Shishizu Street. What about you?" Levy asked.

Lucy grinned. "Mine's on the same street!" she giggled, pointing to herself.

Levy's eyes glistened. "Awesome! Let's walk home together, then!" she offered.

"Of course! It'll be just like old times!"

"Let's get goin' then!"

Lucy nodded and they set off for their homes.

"Hey, Lu. Have you even gotten a boyfriend yet? Much less a crush since 5 years ago?" Levy asked suddenly.

Lucy stared at her. "No, why?"

Levy gave her a look. "Man, Lu, you need to get one. But, that's what to expect because apparently you've done nothing but MOPE these past 5 years." She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Lucy looked down. "Well... if you were in my position you'd probably do the same thing... but I guess it WAS a little... over the top..." she said, pouting slightly.

Levy grinned at her. "Well, maybe I could hook you up with some one? I don't know you're taste though," she teased.

Lucy blushed a bit and playfully glared at Levy. "Jeez, do I really have to tell you?"

Levy smirked at her. "If you want a boyfriend, then you do."

Lucy groaned. "Fine, fine." Levy looked at her, her eyes sparkling as she waited for an answer. "Well... I guess they have to look good, y'know? And... have a good personality, like nice and caring, and kinda funny too. You know, like the amusing kind of funny. And uhhhh... well, I can't really think of anything else."

Levy fist pumped into the air. "Okay! I'll do the best of my capabilities to find you a guy, Lu!" she yelled.

"Shhh! It's embarrassing... Oh! And don't mention my name. PLEASE don't mention it. I don't want something going around saying 'Lucy's looking for a boyfriend! How strange!' and treating it like a joke!" Lucy whined.

Levy shrugged. "Okay, okay. I won't. I'll just say 'my best friend is looking for a guy,' okay?"

Lucy hugged Levy. "Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered.

Levy laughed. "Oh, stop. It's nothing, really," she said in a bragging kind of way. "I'll have one by tomorrow. Promise that even if you get embarrassed, you will NOT run away!" she said, pointing her finger at Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "Okay, I promise," she groaned.

Levy grinned. "Okay! I'll work on it as soon as I get home!" she said with a thumbs up.

Lucy looked at her. "Just how many guy friends do you HAVE?" she said in awe.

Levy winked at her. "Just a few," she giggled. "Anyways, we're at my house now, so I'll have to leave you here! Oh, and also, come to the school gates early. Like around 5 AM. I'll tell him to go around that time too. Bye-bye!" she said and closed the door before Lucy could say anything else.

She put her hand on her hip, smiling. "That Levy..." she whispered to herself. She turned away and made her way to her empty house.

When bed-time came, which was around 8 AM so she could get up easily tomorrow, her phone vibrated. It was Levy.

"Let's see..." Lucy opened her phone, and opened the message. 'I have two guys ready for you.' _Two?_ 'They'll see you at 5 AM, like promised. Hope you get along! :)'

Lucy groaned. "It'll be a GREAT day, tomorrow..." she muttered sarcastically. After that, she set her alarm clock for 4:30 AM and went to sleep.

Lucy opened her eyes to the sound of that annoying beeping that everyone hears almost every morning. She groaned, wiping her eyes, then looked at the clock. "4:30? … Oh... right... that... hook-up thing this morning..." she said with a yawn. "Better get ready..."

First thing she did was fall out of the bed. She got up, rubbing her head. "Ugh... it is way to early..." She looked around in her wardrobe for the school uniform. "Here it is..." she muttered as she picked the white top, the gray long-sleeved jacket that went over it, the black skirt, and the black school shoes that went with it. She looked at the clock after dressing. "4:45... shit..." she muttered, and quickly moved to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She had settled for toast and some eggs, sunny-side up. After she finished, she put the dishes in the sink and grabbed her backpack. She walked to the school gates as fast as she could. When she got there, she looked at the watch on her wrist. "5:58... just two minutes..." she said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes, then saw two figures walking her way. "Here they come. Better wake up some..." She slapped both her cheeks at the same time. "Okay! Wide awake. Let's g- oh no way."

Coming her way were the two boys who had messed with her yesterday. "Oh shit... shit shit shit SHIT!" she whispered to herself, frozen. She started to leave, but then Levy's words played back in her mind.

_"Promise that even if you get embarrassed, you will NOT run away!"_

Lucy groaned. "Why these two, Levy? Of all people, these two..."

They had her in sight. She looked over them quickly. The first guy she recognized as the boy that bumped into her yesterday. The other one was a boy with rose-colored hair and weird greenish-gray eyes. Lucy could tell they were surprised to see her.

The rose guy came over to me. "Hey! Your that girl in our class!" he exclaimed.

_Shit._

"Have you seen some other girl around here? My friend Levy told us she would meet us here around this time."

I was dumbfounded. _This guy... is an idiot._

The blue guy gave the rose guy a glare. "You're such an idiot. This is obviously her. Why would any other girl be here at 5 o'clock by the school gates?" he spat.

The rose guy glared at him. "What'd you say you stupid idiot?"

The blue guy glared right back at him. "I said your an idiot! Get a clue, you retard!"

Lucy face-palmed. _Stupid idiot? Really?_

After they got done arguing, they looked at her. "So, your the girl, huh?" the blue boy said.

Lucy flushed. "Apparently! 'Why would any other girl be here at 5 o'clock by the school gates?' remember?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms, looking away. Her face was a light pink, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Tch.." The blue guy grumbled, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"Hey! Hey!" the rose guy yelled, getting in her face.

She shrieked and fell on the ground. "Jesus Christ! Don't scare me like that, dammit!" she groaned.

The rose guy held out his hand to her. "Sorry, sorry!" he apologized with a grin.

Despite the hand, she got up on her own, wiping off her skirt. She gave him a kind-of glare. "I don't need your charity."

The rose guy let out a nervous laugh. "Ah... sorry..." he apologized, more serious this time.

Lucy let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it," she murmured.

"Ah! We should introduce ourselves!" the rose guy exclaimed.

"You should've realized that by now, you idiot," the blue guy said with a roll of his eyes.

The rose guy grumbled, looking at him, but not say anything, much to Lucy's surprise. "Anyways. My name is Natsu Dragneel. This idiot over here is-"

"I can introduce my self, stupid!" the blue guy yelled. He let out a sigh. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to finally meetcha, Lucy."

"Ah... yeah... I guess..." she stammered, pretty nervous. _Wait... finally? What'd he mean by that?_

"Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention so we could see if you'd let us be our friend or somethin'" Natsu explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we've saw you sitting alone since you've transferred, and we're not the types to just let anyone go unnoticed so... yeah," Gray said, looking away and scratching his cheek.

Lucy was completely shocked. _That's why... that's why they kept trying to get my attention? It wasn't some... game?_

"Ah... uh... thanks... I guess...?" Lucy just didn't know what to say. _Were there guys out there who are really like this? That's pretty hard to believe... but... nothing's impossible._

"So, why were you avoiding anyone, anyways?" Natsu asked.

Lucy froze. "I... uh... let's not... talk about it..." she murmured.

"What? Wh-"

"Just let go of it okay?" Lucy yelled. They went silent as she looked down. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to remember it. So just... stop... please..." she said, her voice wavering a bit. _I have to control this. Control it. Don't cry. Don't cry._ She looked right up at them with a smile. "So, let's move on to another topic, okay?" she asked.

They both were a little, no, REALLY surprised. When they were SURE she was about to cry, she changed moods in a matter of seconds. There was an awkward silence between them. "Ummm... so-"

-RIIIIINNNNNG-

All three looked over at the school. "Well, look at that. The bell rung," Lucy commented, looking at her watch. 6 o'clock. _It's been an hour already?_ Lucy gave them a little wave, turning away. "See you in class!" With that, she ran off into the school.

Gray and Natsu stared after her.

"Guess we'd better go to class, fire-freak," Gray stated as he started to head into the school building.

Natsu glared at him. "What'd you say to me, you ice-obsessed brick-for-brains?"

They headed inside, both of them arguing still. They both REALLY wanted to get to class as fast as possible, for almost obvious reasons.

Watching the two walk away, someone else stepped out in front of the school gates. The person grinned.

_Lucy... huh?_

**AND THAT'S THE END!**

**Please review :3 I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter! Don't you love it when you're writing your own story, and you can't wait yourself to see what happens next? (I doubt anyone else is like that though ._.)**

**And I just realized I didn't do this "ending" thing for the last chapter... Oh well! ^^**

**See you next time!**


	3. 3: New Student

**God I'm so nervous about this chapter T.T It seems weird to me... but I don't know how others will take it... Ugh so frustrating! Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc etc**

**Story... START!**

**-x-**

Chapter 3: New Student

**-x-**

The classroom was about empty when Lucy arrived. Even the teacher wasn't there. She took her books and sat down in her regular seat, waiting for homeroom to begin. After a couple moments or so, the door slammed open as the two idiots walked in, head-to-head in an argument. Lucy smiled to herself. _Those two really are amusing aren't they?_

They took their respective seats, which happened to be right next to each other. They continued, in their own little world. Lucy smiled at them, keeping her eyes on them.

Once the door opened again, she tore her gaze away. After all, she didn't want it to seem like she was staring at them. It was just amusing, that was all.

Waiting, waiting, and waiting some more.

Finally, everyone was in the classroom, and so was the teacher. The teacher cleared his throat. "Everyone calm down, please. We have a new student today," he said. Everyone stared at the teacher, waiting for the student. The teacher looked over at the door. "You may come in now, Loki."

A boy with brown hair with sunglasses on walked in. He also had multiple piercings on his ears. _He's really... hot._ All the girls got uneasy and started whispering to each other. The boy, apparently called Loki, winked at the girls. They stared at him with hearts in their eyes. _And he's a playboy too... perfect._ I rolled my eyes. "Introduce yourself, Loki," the teacher said with a sigh.

"Yo. My name is Loki Lilica," he said as he gave a wink once more. "Please take care of me."

"Now, to assign you a seat." The teacher looked around. Lucy looked to the right of her. _Ah... the only open seat is next to me... great._ The teacher made his decision. "Okay! Loki, go sit next to Lucy. Lucy, please raise your hand."

Lucy gave a quiet groan to herself, raising her hand lazily, looking out the window. Loki rose an eye-brow. He walked over to Lucy, and sat down on the seat next to her. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. It's an honor to sit next to you," he said, trying to sway her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy mumbled, still looking away.

Loki was pretty surprised. She was the only one who wasn't effected by his looks, or his flirting. He smirked to himself. _But, that's what to expect. After all, she seemed unfazed by the boys in front of the gates. She's going to be a difficult one. I'll make her break, though. After all, she's my target, and I have her secret. It'll be easy._

Class started. As usual, Lucy was focused on the teacher and taking notes. However, Loki was busy doing something else. He glanced at Lucy, and tore off a piece of paper. He wrote something down, then placed it on her desk. Lucy glanced down at it, then at Loki. He winked at her. She looked away and rolled her eyes. _I might as well just get it over with and read it._

She opened up the small piece of folded paper and read it. Her eyes widened. _H-how did he know this?_ She stared over at Loki, her face pale. Loki gave her a grin, then another piece of paper. She quickly opened it and read it. She narrowed her eyes at the piece of paper. _That bastard..._ Oh, how much she wanted to just throw away those pieces of paper. However, she had no choice but to keep them. She crumpled them in her hands, pissed off.

Lucy debated in her head exactly what to do. She didn't know what to do. _What is this? None of my friends even knew that! The only ones that did are... How the hell did HE find out about it?_ She tore off a piece of paper, scribbled on it, then threw it onto his desk. Loki opened it and glanced at her with a triumphant grin. He gave her another piece of paper.

'Guess that settles it. From now on, you're mine. Treat me well, Lucy Heartphilia.'

–

As soon as class was over, Lucy stormed out of the classroom. _God! Pisses me off! How dare he go that far? Just who is that bastard?_

"Lu?"

Lucy turned around, seeing Levy behind her with a worried expression. "What's wrong, Lu? Is something up?" she asked.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, gritting her teeth. She gave a quick smile at Levy. "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine, Levy. Thank you for worrying, though. But I'm okay! I promise," Lucy said, trying not to waver.

_I'm sorry, Levy. I can't._

"... Okay." Levy said with a sigh. "Oh! Did you hear about that new student? He's in your class, right? What's he like?" she asked.

"What's he like..? Hmm..." _Well, he's an egotistical jerk, is over-confident with his looks, he flirts non-stop, he's a complete playboy, and most of all he-_

"Heyyy, Lucy!" a voice came from behind Lucy as the person put his arm around her, interrupting her thoughts.

She grimaced. _Loki... _"H-hey, Loki! Oh, by the way Levy, this is Loki. He's the new student," Lucy explained.

Levy stared at them. "Hmmm..."

Loki gave Levy a wink. "You might be surprised by this, but Lucy is my girlfriend! Isn't that right, Lucy?" he asked, putting his face right next to mine.

"A-ah... yes... I'm sorry for not telling you, Levy. After all, it just happened. I was going to tell you after I... yeah..." Lucy said, purposefully acting nervous as she scratched the back of her head.

Loki glanced at Lucy. _She's good at acting._ He smirked. _That just makes this even easier._

"Really? Well congrats you two!" Levy said as she clapped her hands together. "It's about time you got a boyfriend, Lucy! Even though it wasn't either of the guys..." she said with a pout.

"I'm really sorry, Levy. Ah, tell Gray and Natsu that I'm sorry, too," Lucy said apologetically. _Even though this is against my will._

"But, why did you two get together? I mean, you did just transfer, right?" Levy asked Loki.

"Ah, about that. I was real good friends with Lucy when we were young. We were really close, right Lucy?" Loki asked, looking at Lucy.

"Ah... yeah. I kinda had forgotten about that, Loki. I'm really sorry. I remembered right when I saw you though..." Lucy said, now acting embarrassed. On purpose, of course.

"So what happened?" Levy asked.

"I had to move somewhere else. It was very far away. But, I just couldn't forget about Lucy. She was very precious to me, after all," Loki said with a pout.

_He really has this all planned out..._

"Awww, I'm really sorry, Loki. We're together now, so it's okay, right?" Lucy asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

Loki was quite surprised. _I didn't know she was THIS good at acting..._ _Though, it benefits me either way._ He put his hand on her cheek as well. "That's true. We'll never be separated again, Lucy."

Lucy was disgusted with herself. _I actually have to act like this to... THIS guy. This... egotistical over-rated play-boy. But, I have to endure it. Endure it, Lucy. You can do this._

"Anyways, I'll leave you two love-sick birds alone. Don't do anything perverted, Lucy!" Levy teased as she walked away.

"Lev-" Lucy was cut off by Loki's hand going over her mouth.

He winked at her. "Little kittens should behave," he said in her ear.

Lucy shivered. _Right... the only one capable of doing something perverted is this guy, Levy._

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were spying on the two, completely shocked.

"What the hell?" Gray yelled quietly.

"Huh. Who would've known this Loki guy is Lucy's childhood friend and apparent crush," Natsu commented.

Gray glared at Natsu. "You idiot! You should know that there is something suspicious about this..." he said, looking back at the two.

Natsu glared at Gray. "Yeah? So what exactly is suspicious about it?" he asked.

Gray continued to observe them. "I... don't know. It just doesn't feel right," he said.

Natsu gave him a look. "You sure you ain't just jealous?" he teased.

Gray glared at him. "Of course not! Do you really not notice anything about those two?" he yelled quietly

Natsu thought about it for a second it. "Now that you mention it... something DOES seem a little off..."

"Of course. You see what I mean? Just what is this..." Gray continued to observe at them.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Lucy asked quietly as Loki wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"I'll tell you in due time, my little kitten," Loki said with a grin as he rested his head on the back of hers.

Lucy's eye twitched. _It sure seems like he's enjoying this... _"So, how exactly did you find out?" she asked.

"I have my resources," Loki responded.

Lucy groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're never going to tell me, aren't you?" she murmured.

"Of course. You're my little kitten now, I have no reason to tell you something that'll take you away from me," Loki said, cuddling her.

_Yeah, he's definitely enjoying this._ "Could you PLEASE cut it out with the pet name?" Lucy sighed.

Loki kissed the back of her head. "Why should I, my little kitten?" he teased.

Lucy glared at him. "You're starting to piss me off," she growled.

"Oh my. Scary, scary. You shouldn't forget that I have complete power over you now, Lucy," he whispered in to her ear.

He let go of Lucy, and grabbed her hand. "Come. Class is about to start," he said, pulling her to the classroom.

As they entered the classroom, hand in hand, everyone started to whisper. Lucy could feel the hatred in the girls stares. _God this is just... embarrassing. I'm so disgusted with myself. Ugh, just __endure it, Lucy. It'll be over soon. Hopefully._

She glanced at Gray and Natsu, wondering how they were taking this. _We just met... I don't think it'll really matter to them..._

They were staring at her. She couldn't even interpret the expression on their faces.

She made it to her desk and sat down. She put her face in her hands, completely exhausted. _Why the hell do I have to do this? Do I deserve this? _

Class couldn't have gone any slower. When it was over, Lucy groaned.

"Lucy! Let's get going. It's lunch time, and we have to find an empty table, for just the two of us!"

_Here we go again._

Loki held out his hand, which Lucy took and got up, smiling at him. "Thank you, Loki," she said. They walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand.

Natsu glared at Loki. "There is definitely something going on. I mean, she wouldn't take MY hand when I offered it," he grumbled.

"Are you sure that's just because she didn't like you?" a girl with white hair asked.

"Indeed. You two just met her after all. Why are you so worried?" a girl with red hair asked.

Natsu glanced at the white-haired girl. "I don't know, Lisanna. But, even though we just met her, I can just tell that something isn't right."

Gray looked at the red-haired girl. "We're worried because, as we told her, we're not ones to let anyone go unnoticed. Friend or not, we have kept our eyes on her for obvious reasons. You, of all, should understand this, Erza."

Erza sighed. "Do what you like. Just be careful. I also have my suspicions of that man," she said.

"Anyways! We should get to lunch, you guys!" Lisanna said, trying to lift the mood.

"You're right. Let's get going, Gray, Natsu," Erza said, looking at the two. They were in deep thought, not even hearing them. She smiled to herself. _They fight all the time... it's a relief that they're finally getting along, even if it'll be for a short time._

Natsu got an idea. "I'll go to their table and eat lunch with them. That way, I can see what's really happening," he said.

Gray glared at him. "I'll go too. After all, I'M the one who noticed this first," he growled.

Natsu glared right back at him. He couldn't think of anything to say against that, so... "Fine." He grumbled under his breath as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Back with Lucy and Loki, Lucy was getting pretty pissed off.

"Stop it. You're disgusting," she growled. Loki was trying to feed her, much to his amusement.

"Oh, come on. Don't say that, my little kitten," he said, leaning over her.

"Tch. Cut it out with the pet name, already!" she yelled quietly, annoyed.

"Hey! Can we eat lunch with you guys?"

Lucy looked up and smiled brightly at what, rather who, she saw. "Natsu! And Gray too! What's up you guys?" she asked, completely beaming.

"Tch." Loki looked away, not exactly happy with the turn of events.

Gray noticed Loki. _Something is definitely going on here._

Lucy, on the other hand, completely ignored Loki. "I never expected for you guys to each lunch with m- I mean us!" she said with a grin. _Shit. I'm gonna ruin this. _"Go ahead! Sit down."

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu said with a grin as he and Gray sat down. Of course, they kept quite a distance from each other. _Wait... Luce?_

"So what exactly brings you guys here?" Lucy asked. She was really curious. _Did they notice? Were they worried about me? Or... could they be jealous? It doesn't matter either way. I'm just __glad I don't have to eat alone with that... thing._

"Oh! We just wanted to have lunch with our new friend! Is that okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was really, REALLY surprised. _Friend?_ She nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course! I don't mind it at all!" she said happily. She looked over at Gray, who was quiet, observing the now silent Loki. _Ah. Right. This is the smart one. He definitely must have noticed something._

Loki finally recovered, putting his arm around Lucy. "So, you two are Lucy's friends? It's nice to meet you. I'm Loki. Oh, but you two are in our class, so you MUST have noticed me and Lucy's relationship. Right, Lucy?" he asked, looking at Lucy.

"Ah, yes. Loki and I are actually-" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu.

"Yeah. We know all about it," he said. He sounded serious.

_All about... what? I'm afraid to ask..._

"Oh? What exactly have you heard, you two?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Childhood friends. Separated from this man here, by moving. Couldn't forget. 'Precious.' We've heard it all," Gray spat.

Loki was quite surprised. "Oh? And who did you hear that from?" he asked.

"We eav-" Gray covered Natsu's mouth before anything else was said.

"Levy told us. She IS Lucy's best friend after all," he said.

Loki raised a 'brow. "Really now?" he asked. "Let's go confirm that..." He began to get up.

Lucy grabbed his shirt, looking up at him. "Don't leave me Loki. Please. We just reunited, and you're going to leave me for my best friend? How cruel..." she said.

Gray and Natsu looked at her. _Is there really something going on? Or is she just a good actor?_

Lucy gave a slight grimace as Loki put his arm back around her. "I'm sorry, my little kitten. I promise I wont leave you. But, I really have to confirm this. I'll be right back," he said with a wink.

Lucy quickly got out her phone and texted Lexy. 'Say yes to his question. Don't ask him anything.'

Lucy let out a relieved sigh, putting her hand on her forehead. "That guy is so annoying..." she murmured. She looked up and her eyes widened. _Shit. I forgot these two were here._ "So, um... Loki is really something, isn't he?" she asked. _Shit. My face is tense. I'm totally not looking convincing here._

"Just stop acting, Lucy," Gray said with a sigh.

"Yeah. You don't want to do this, so why are you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes. "He's... you could say... blackmailing me... I guess..." she muttered.

Natsu slammed his hands on the table. "What!" he yelled.

"Shhhh! Shit, he might've heard you," Lucy said, putting her hands on her head. "I need to think of something. Quick. Think. Think..." It dawned on her. "Okay! We're set. Don't worry about it. If he comes over and asks, I got a story. Just. Stay. Quiet. Got it?"

They nodded. She took a quick glance around. _Weird... he's not here..._ She took some paper out of her pocked, and tore two small pieces of it. She scribbled down her number, then handed it to them. "Contact me after school. I'll reply once I can," she whispered, still looking around. "He might be here, listening on us. So don't say anything unnecessary."

Finally, Loki came back to them. "Sorry, Lucy. That took longer than I anticipated. Levy surprised me by asking me for a quick talk together. She said she wanted to get to know the boy dating her best friend more. I had no choice but to agree. She IS your best friend, after all. She had a right to know," he explained.

Soon after that, the bell rang. "We better get going," Lucy said, taking Loki's hand. She pointed to the pieces of paper when he wasn't looking.

They understood the message.

'Call me.'


	4. 4: The Past

**-x-**

Chapter 4: The Past

**-x-**

"Lucy, what street do you live on? I'll walk you home."

Lucy grimaced. "No, it's okay. It's actually pretty far away," she lied.

"Really? That's even more of a reason for me to go. I don't want you to get MURDERED or something," Loki said with a smirk.

Lucy froze. _That word..._ She looked at him in horror. _So he really knew... _"...Fine. But just this once. I don't want to bother you with walking me home everyday," she said.

Loki looked at her. "...Okay, okay. I understand," he said with a sigh.

_Phew... that takes care of that._

"Anyways, let's get going. You should get home before your parents worry," Lucy said to Loki, walking off.

Loki smirked, and followed her. "Yes, your majesty," he snickered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet," she muttered.

Once they went past the point where no one could see them, Loki grabbed Lucy's wrist, turning her around. His eyes bore into hers. Lucy was taken aback for a moment, but soon recovered. "Let go of me," she growled.

Loki just stayed quiet, studying her.

She started to get uneasy. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly wavering.

Suddenly, Loki backed away. "Let's get going," he said, letting go of Lucy's wrist and walking forward.

Lucy stared after him. _What the hell was that?_ She decided to push it to the side and started to follow Loki.

Soon enough, they arrived at Lucy's house. Loki went back to his old self.

"That wasn't as far as you said, Lucy," he said with a smirk.

"Really? I'm SO sorry. You can get going now, asshole," Lucy spat, about to close the door.

"You really should watch your mouth. I could ruin you at any time," Loki said, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Tch.." Lucy gripped the door handle. "Fine. I got it. Just go away, please," she muttered.

"Will do. See you tomorrow, Lucy."

She slammed the door, leaning against it. She could feel the tears coming. She looked up at the ceiling, hoping they would go away. But they didn't. They soon came, streaming down her cheeks. She fell to the floor, sobbing. "God dammit... Why did this happen..." she cursed.

She felt her phone vibrate. She took it out, opening it. It was an unknown number. She was about to delete it, then remembered.

"_Contact me after school. I'll reply once I can."_

She opened the message.

'Hey, it's Gray. Are you alright?'

She quickly replied as fast as she could.

'Yeah. I'm fine.'

Her phone vibrated right after she sent it. She opened the new message.

'Hey! Are you okay? That guy didn't do anything weird, right? Right?'

She smiled to herself. _Natsu..._

'Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm doing the best I can to just deal with it.' Send.

Vibrate. 'Oh that's good. Natsu was super worried about you, that idiot. Don't even ask me why, cuz I don't have a clue.'

'Lol I guessed from his last text. Thank you for worrying about me, too.' Send.

Vibrate. 'Thank god! I don't know what I'd do to that bastard if he did anything!' Her smile brightened. _He's really full of energy. Just like the sun._

'Lmao. Now I know I'm safe if he DOES do anything. Thanks.' Send.

Lucy waited for the next text, all giddy and happy. _Having friends... it's been such a long time that I didn't realize how awesome it was! _While she was waiting, she went ahead into the kitchen and started cooking. Even though she just got home, she was starving. She put some water on to boil. Then, she heard her phone ringing.

Lucy was quite surprised, looking at the caller ID. She smiled to herself, opening the cell to answer. "Hello?" she answered, giggling a bit.

"Hey! I couldn't settle for just texting. It's boring," the man on the other line complained.

Lucy grinned. "Why'd you want to talk to me so bad?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh? Oh... um... I don't know! I just kinda did... heheh."

_He sounds so flustered. It's too cute._ "You sure are a mess, aren't you Natsu?" she said with a giggle.

"I'm not! I'm just... worried about you. Why do you even act like that to him, anyways?" Natsu asked.

"...Why don't you come over, Natsu?" Lucy offered. "I'm making something to eat right now, so I can't exactly talk."

"Really? Is that really okay?" Natsu asked.

_He sounds so happy just by a simple offer to come over. He really is something... _"Of course it is. I wouldn't have offered otherwise, right?" Lucy said while laughing.

Natsu was silent for a second. "Okay! I'll come over! Where do you live?"

"347 Shishizu Street. It's the biggest house there, so you can't miss it," Lucy said.

"Okay! I'll be right over!" he exclaimed, then hung up.

Lucy giggled, walking back over to the pot of boiling water. She put in some pasta, then set the kitchen timer for 9 minutes. Once that was done, she sat down on the couch, looking at her phone. _Gray hasn't replied yet..._

After 4 minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. Lucy yelped, surprised. "Ah, coming!" she called out, tripping as she got up. She quickly sprung back up to her feet and ran to the door. She opened it, looking the man before her.

"Natsu! Come on in, okay?" Lucy said, backing up to let him in.

Natsu walked inside, then looked around. "Sure is a nice house you got here, Luce," he said.

"Thank you. It's not really the best thing out there though," Lucy said, embarrassed to actually have a boy here.

"There's no one else around. Are your parents out?" Natsu asked, walking over to the living room.

Lucy froze. "Ah... yeah. They usually come back late at night," she said, making sure her voice didn't waver.

"Ah. I see," Natsu replied, still looking around. "Whoa!"

Lucy rushed to where he was. "What? What is it?" she asked, worried there was something wrong.

Natsu pointed at the TV. "That's the biggest TV I've ever seen!" he exclaimed.

Lucy face-palmed. _He would..._ "Anyways, the foods almost ready. I hope you like pasta!"

Natsu nodded, staring after her as she walked into the kitchen.

Once the pasta was done and dished out, with the addition of some tomato sauce, she handed a bowl to Natsu. "There you go. Don't make too much of a mess," she said with a grimace. She'd seen him eat before.

"Thanks!" Natsu said happily as he tried his absolute best to not spill food everywhere.

Lucy smiled at him as she ate. "You really are something..." she whispered.

Natsu looked at her, finished already. "Huh? You say something?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head, also finished. "Not a thing!" she giggled and took their plates, placing them into the sink. She walked back over and plopped onto the couch.

They both stayed silent for a while.

"You want to know, right?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? About what?" Natsu replied, looking at her.

She looked down. "About why I'm doing this," she murmured.

He looked away, scratching his cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to..." he said, a bit nervous.

Lucy clenched her hands, trying her best to hold her tears in. "It was 4 years ago..." she began.

-Flashback: 4 years ago-

_'We were on our way home from school.'_

"Lucy! Hurry up! We're going to miss PikaPals!"

_'There was a boy named Johnathon. He was... my first crush.'_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Jeez... Lucy! Johnathon! Wait for us!"

_'My other friends at that time were Veronica and Richard. We called Veronica Vivi, and Richard Rich.'_

"Nah! You two are too slow!" I teased as I walked ahead of them.

"You won't wait cuz you want Johnathon all to yourself, Lucy!" Vivi teased back.

I flushed. "I do not! Don't say stuff like that, Vivi!" I yelled, embarrassed.

_'We were perfectly happy. Then suddenly we were... kidnapped. I awoke in a large wooden room, tied up. I saw my friends around me in the same condition, yet unconscious. I overheard the kidnappers talking...'_

"Well, we got the kid. What should we do with the rest of them?" one of them asked.

The other man cracked a sickening smile. "Why don't we just kill them?"

_'I was horrified. I didn't know what to do. I just faked unconsciousness until one of them came over. I peeked out of one eye to see them taking Johnathon and untying him.'_

The one man grinned to the other. "We'll start with this boy," they laughed.

_'I suddenly felt the ropes around me fall off. I looked to the side to see Rich. He was awake. I didn't know how he did it, but he had untied me and himself.'_

"Rich?" I whispered.

He was panting. "We... have to get you out of here..." he whispered back. "They're... probably after you... Lucy..."

_'It dawned on me why they would kidnap us in the first place. It was me. They were after me.'_

"But what about the others? I can't just leave them here! They... those men are going to kill you guys!" I whispered.

_'But Rich wasn't even afraid of dying. All he wanted was my safety.'_

"We'll... get you out... no matter what..." he panted.

Tears came to my eyes.

_'Suddenly, I heard screams. Painful screams. I looked over and... They were actually doing it! They were... killing Johnathon! Torturing him, even! They stabbed him over and over and over! They just wouldn't stop! I tried to go help him, but Rich held me back!'_

"Let go! I have to go save him!" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks non-stop.

"No! You have to stay here!" Rich commanded quietly.

"No! I have to save him! Let me go!" I cried quietly.

"I'm not letting you go, Lucy!" he said. "I'm not letting you go..."

_'I realized that Rich was actually... crying. Soon after that, the screams stopped. There was a dead silence. The two men came over, not even noticing us being untied, and took Vivi away.'_

"No.. they're going to kill her too!" I cried as soft as I could. "Please, Rich... just let go..."

"I can't Lucy... I can't let them have you!" he sobbed, as quiet as I was.

_'When they looked away, Rich grabbed my hand and ran for it. One man was coming after us. I heard Vivi's screams while we were running. Rich was getting tired, and he couldn't run as fast. He started to fall behind.'_

"Rich! Keep running! You're going to get caught!" I cried.

_'And soon enough, he was caught. I watched in horror as the man tried to catch me too. But Rich was slowing him down. He gave up, and went back into the cabin where we were being held.'_

-Back to Current-

Lucy held her head in her hands, sobbing and shaking. The shock from the memories were still there. "I don't even want to think what happened to him..." she whispered.

Natsu looked at her, not sure what to do. He decided to put his arm around her to hold her close. "It's alright. It's in the past now," he said, trying to comfort her. He didn't exactly know what to say in this kind of situation.

Lucy looked up at him. "And that's not the worst part of it. Loki knows everything. Absolutely everything," she said, shaking with fear. "He said that he'd tell everyone in school that I was a murderer if I didn't act like he wanted me to." She looked at her shaking hands. "I had no idea what to do. How did he know? Who is he? I keep asking myself these questions." She held her head in her hands again. "I don't know what to do. I can't deny the fact I didn't kill them. It was my fault. Even if I did deny it, no one would believe me. Loki would just say he knew because he was my childhood friend. That's what he had planned all along. What should I do? What the hell do I do?"

Natsu looked at her, pissed off at Loki. "That bastard... I'll show him-"

"Don't do anything! Please!" Lucy cried, clinging to Natsu's shirt. He was thrown off. "If he knows that I told you, he'd do it! He'd tell everyone! Everyone!"

Natsu looked down at her and sighed. "You don't need this though. You've gone through enough already," he muttered.

Lucy continued to sob, burying her face into his shirt.

"I know... I know..."


End file.
